To Escape
by forever.blue.skies
Summary: There once was a girl trapped in an endless labyrinth. Her duty was to escape. How can you leave the place you always believed in, the place that was your 'reality', when only one person told you it was a dream?


_{_**To **E S C A P E_}_

There once was a girl who was trapped in an endless labyrinth. She wandered through its stone walls, its intricate paths, and she knew its complexity was too much for her.

And yet, she wandered.

This girl, her duty was to _escape. _

[But she didn't know that.]

Everyday, she wandered, her blonde curls swaying as if an invisible wind was sweeping through the area. Every single time, she came back to the center, the middle of the maze.

She loved it here. And although she'd never admit it, it was her _life_, the life she _wanted._

[Too bad it wasn't real.]

She had loving parents, she had friends, and she even had that annoying purple-haired guy there too. Her home had towering skyscrapers, cerulean skies, and a gentle river cutting through a valley.

Everything she ever knew, everything she ever had was there, in the center.

It was her version of 'reality'.

_{What would you do if what you believed was reality, was a dream?}_

Then, one day, that boy left. That infuriating purple-haired boy vanished; he disappeared. The girl searched and searched to no avail.

And when she searched, she went deeper and deeper into the confusing path.

Her reality was crumbling.

_{Would you escape?}_

She didn't know what to do other than to just _look_. She searched among the gray walls, looking for that one streak of violet.

(Really, abnormal hair colors are very beneficial in these situations.)

Then, one day, she found a door. It was a door she had never seen before.

Natural curiosity (a person's worst enemy) kicked in.

She opened the door.

_{Or would you stay?}_

She saw him, that boy again inside of a windowless room. It was dark, and it was hard to make him out, but she could see the color purple against the wall. Her face was a mask, but on the inside, she felt relief wash over her.

Why did you leave? What is this place? Are you coming back?

[The questions tumble out without her consent.]

But when she looked closer, she sees his face. He's guilt-ridden, and it shows.

He _knows._ Her reality, he _knows._

That none of it was real.

_{The only thing is, what does he do? Does he let her go, or does he make her stay?}_

He closes his eyes. He can't see her face; if he does, he knows he won't tell her.

He can only utter one word: Escape.

Ocher eyes reopen with a new resolve; he shakes her shoulders, urgently trying to get his point across. He whispers it over and over, the same word.

Escape.

The girl tilts her head. Escape from where, from who?

All of a sudden, he stops talking. His eyes gloss over, and he falls over. Her eyes are wide, and all she can comprehend is the red. It is everywhere.

He wanted her to escape.

The dream wanted her to stay.

_{Escape.}_

The gun fell to the floor with a clatter. When she looked around, nothing was there but scarlet splattered concrete walls. She frantically rushed around him, trying to stop the gushing blood. It poured through her fingers.

He caught her hand, and she stopped moving. A single tear made its way down her face. He can't help but smile a little; she's the same as always. Feelings never did dictate her actions too much. That one feeling of happiness slips quickly away when it grows harder to breathe; his breaths become shorter. They are heavy and strained.

He asked one thing. These words are the ones that could set her free.

[Do you know my name?]

Time stops for her. How could she not know this person, this guy that she had spent so many years of her life with, and yet not know his name?

She shakes her head; it's impossible. It's impossible. Thoughts hammer in her brain, but she doesn't know which to choose, which to expand on.

He takes a shuddering gasp, and his eyelids are fluttering. The red is everywhere, and she knows that it'll haunt her dreams. She tightens her hold on his hand, but he's in a place too far away for her to reach.

They close.

_{Stay.}_

She hears the footsteps come steadily closer. The place is shaking. They know she's _awake._

The dream is growing desperate for her.

With a trembling hand, she reaches for the gun. She closes her eyes and lies down next to him. She can feel the blood seep into her side, but she doesn't care. She puts the gun on her temple and squeezes her amber eyes shut.

She pulls the trigger.

_{Escape from your dreams, escape from reality, escape from _everything._}_

There once was a girl who was trapped in an endless labyrinth.

Her duty was to _escape._

What would you do if what you believed was reality, was a dream? What would you do if everything, everyone, turned against you? What would you do if everything you ever believed in was a _lie?_

[What would you do… if your life was dedicated to something, and you didn't even know?]

She had to leave the place that she called home, because she was told it was a dream. It was a reality within a dream.

But then it became a nightmare.

[She had to escape from her life to save her life_._ So how do you escape from what _was _your life, and what _is_ your life?]

She opens her eyes and shoots upwards, panting. She blinks several times and feels her pupils dilate. She looks around and sees the bright sunlight. Pink petals are fluttering through the gentle breeze. When a hand lands on her shoulder, she immediately stiffens.

"Rima-chan? What's wrong?"

She turns around to meet curious and concerned ocher eyes. She takes in the purple hair, the sunny smile, and that voice, that familiar voice, and she knows.

She shakes her head, taking everything in. Reality.

"You asked me a question earlier."

He looks at her questioningly, arching an eyebrow. "Really? I've already forgotten it then. What was the—"

She interrupts him. "Your name is Nagihiko."

_{To escape from a reality within a dream, she had to realize. She had to _know_.}_

[She lived. She didn't simply 'live there', she _lived._ She was happy there; she experienced the feelings, the rush of being alive. But when everything turned dark, it was time to go. So she left.]

_{To escape from a reality within a dream, she had to _die._}_

[And if you die within a dream…]

_You wake up._

_{_**To **E S C A P E_}_

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** _Uh. I watched Inception last night, so I wrote this... thing at about 1 AM. So that's why it's just a bunch of abstract thoughts with _more_ abstract thoughts. Oh, and by the way, I do know that I switch tenses in some paragraphs. Shockingly, I did that on purpose. I thought it added 'depth'. Or something. (-fail-)  
><em>

_So, if you read this and it actually made sense... Then kudos to you~!  
><em>

_Uh, review...? :D  
><em>

_-Bluey-san_

_PS: If I owned Shugo Chara! and Inception, I'd be rolling around in money. Instead, I'm in my room, money-less. So I (obviously) _don't _own them.  
><em>


End file.
